


Why, Jack?

by spiralicious



Series: Stargate 25th Anniversary [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas Presents, Community: allbingo, Gen, Gift Giving, Humor, M/M, Secret Santa, Stargate 25th Anniversary, Winterfest in July 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Obviously, Jack was his secret Santa again. Five years in a row was not a coincidence. But what the hell was he looking at?





	Why, Jack?

Daniel opened the door to his office, took one step inside, and immediately stepped back out. He closed the door. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he counted to ten. He opened the door again and leaned inside. It was still there. 

Obviously, Jack was his secret Santa again. Five years in a row was not a coincidence. But what the hell was he looking at?

Blue and gold cans stood stacked in his office in a squat pyramid formation. It was decorated with tiny plastic camels and palm trees. At the very tippy top, he assumed so it would have more of a point, there was a miniature coffee mug with the logo of some sports team Daniel'd never heard of. 

Jack meandered up to him while he was staring at... it. “So, whatcha doing?”

“Staring at the insane gift you gave me.” Daniel turned and gave Jack a pointed look. 

“Secret Santa reveals aren't until next week,” Jack waggled his finger. “You don't know who gave you that.”

“Don't I though?”

“So, what did you get?” Jack tilted his head innocently.

Daniel gestured with both hands.

Jack walked into Daniel's office. “Looks like someone very thoughtfully gave you coffee.”

“Wait, that's coffee?” Daniel came in for a closer look.

“Yeah, strong stuff. Cold, but already prepared and waiting for you in an emergency.” Jack picked up one of the camels and walked it along some can tops. 

“That... Is actually fairly thoughtful,” Daniel admitted. 

“And bonus, it looks enough like beer that you can look like you're keeping up with the big boys.” Jack grinned. 

Daniel frowned. Sometimes he kind of hated his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Winterfest in July 2019 at allbingo, prompt: Psycho Santa and Stargate 25th Anniversary table prompt: 16th- coffee or tea. 
> 
> This could be read as Gen or pairing.


End file.
